ENCUENTROS CON EL PASADO
by elarhy
Summary: literarmente primer intento de fic, no sean duros con la critica, espero R&R porfavor. Harry Ron y Hermione han comenzado su busqueda para terminar con Voldemor, al tiempo que empiezan un viae al pasado de Harry, donde todo comenzo, sabremos que hubo ante
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

El sol estaba en lo alto, mientras que 3 adolescentes caminaban por la vereda, iban platicando en dirección a una parte abandonada del pueblo en que se encontraban: Godric Hollow.

Los adolescentes he de decirlo formaban un extraño trío; o eso fue lo que pensó Mrs Mahacaty. La vieja cuidadora de una mansión al final de la colina por la que iban los jóvenes y ella en ese momento, y al ver sus rasgos sintió que uno se le hacia conocido y sin mas razón que esa se alegro tal o mas que cuando uno de sus nietos venia ha verla, o uno de sus niños.. Pensó , ella en el pasado cuido muchos niños, seria que uno de los 3 le recordaba a uno de sus niños, fue entonces que miro más detenidamente al Trío:

A la derecha iba un muchacho alto, de tipo desgravado y flacucho, tenia un pelo de un intenso tono rojo, a su lado iba una muchacha con pelo café atrapado en una trenza, el pelo o la tranza la caía a media espalda, el otro muchacho es el que le inspiraba simpatía a Mrs Mahacaty , (n/a: a que adivinan como luce?), era un muchacho alto, delgado pero no flacucho, tenia un pelo de color azabache al largo de la oreja que revoloteaba juguetón con el viento despeinándose, era obvio que al muchacho eso no le importo en lo mas mínimo, al parecer estaba acostumbrado a que su pelo no se quedara en su lugar en ese momento en el que ella se había decidido llamar a los jóvenes para verle la cara al pelinegro cuando:

-¡¿ Cuanto mas falta, tengo hambre¡- exclamo con enojo el pelirrojo al tiempo que su panza emitía un fuerte y claro a la vez penoso gruñido

-RON……., exclamo la muchacha de la tranza castaña que al voltear a ver a su amigo/causante de tal sonido dejo ver a la viejecita que les seguía que poseía unos grande ojos castaños.

-No debe faltar mucho, Remus dijo que es la cuarta casa después de voltear en la segunda arboleda a la izquierda, dijo el muchacho pelinegro al tiempo que pasaba su mano por su revuelto pelo despeinándolo aun mas, si eso era posible., aunque a Mrs Mahacaty le pareció que le sonaba el nombre de Remus no pudo analizarlo mucho ya que en ese momento………….

Los tres voltearon hacia atrás al oír el ruido de bolsas de mercado cayendo, y vieron a una viejecita con apariencia de tener mil años mirando directo a Harry, pos tal era el nombre del joven mago de 17 años pelinegro, tenia una expresión de regocijo y alegría mezclada con lagrimas de asombro, pos solo un segundo antes el muchacho en cuestion había volteado a ver a sus amigos con cara de "no discutan", por lo que Mrs Mahacaty pudo ver sus ojos verdes cual esmeraldas y finalmente supo de donde lo habia visto y porque había sentido simpatía instantánea en cuanto lo vio.

-James- se oyó el susurro de la viejita – no es posible; o dios, Harry – dijo lo ultimo en poco mas que un susurro mientras negaba con la cabeza, el trío la miraba sorprendidos y extrañados pero no la sentían peligrosa, de alguna forma la viejita tenia el aura de una muuuy dulce abuelita., fue en ese momento que dejo en estado de shock al trío y hubiera sorprendido a todos los que la conocían pos en ese momento había corrido hacia el pelinegro con insólita rapidez mas rápida que una quafle por un campo de quidditch al reconocerlo, sus ojos, sus ojos verde esmeralda, la cara de James Potter, como olvidarlo….

-HARRY, no puedo creerlo mírate……Estas tan grande… idéntico a James..los ojos de mi niña…- era esa la platica y mas a menos todo lo que dijo la simpática viejecilla antes que Harry reaccionara al ver sus amigos sacar sus varitas por si acaso.

-Me conoce?- fue lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar.

oh que tonta ¡discúlpame, no te has de acordar de mi hijo. Yo soy Meliah Mahacaty. Y tu sin lugar a dudas eres Harry James Potter Evans, yo te solía cuidar de bebe (dijo sonriendo a la cara de extrañes cada ves mas evidente del trío) como cuide a tu padre, era tu niñera siempre que tus padres estaban fuera…

conoció a mis padres, un momento mi niñera?

Sii¡

Tenias niñera? Fue el grito media burla medio asombro de Ron.

Ron….

Pos si mi niño yo era tu nana, oh te pareces tanto a tu padre, le dijo abrazándolo , que bueno que hayas vuelto a tu casa, me preguntaba si viviría lo suficiente para llegar a volver a verte … oh pero que tonta disculpa a esta anciana sentimental(dijo con una sonrisa de abuelita) , hace un momento te escuche decir una dirección, si no mal recuerdo tu casa (dijo al recordar súbitamente ese detalle), quieren que los lleve, no es que ocupen las llaves, la puerta esta encantada para que el hechizo "alohomora" no funcione, pero reconozca a los miembros de la familia o amigos muy íntimos.(dijo mas pensándolo) aunque supongo que tendrán hambre, si gustan le puedo cocinar algo. Y NO HACEPTARE UN NO POR RESPUESTA. Termino la antigua nana de Harry con una discreta pero obvia mirada a Ron, y su habitual sonrisa de abuelita feliz con uno de sus nietos.

El trío quepa decirlo la miro con asombro.

Ahhh

Ohh, ahh?

Pues…

De todas formas iba para allá en este momento para limpiar y platicar con Tly….

HARRY, que bueno que te encuentro- una muy cansado Remus grito desde la distancia y no tiempo estuvo allí (n/a, que clase de ingrata esta escribiendo esto que no los deja simplemente aparecerse, ahh es cierto soy mua - ¨). Mrs Mahacaty -pregunto asombrado.

Lobito que bueno que sigues vivo, ya no viniste más a visitarme…

Profesor Lupin conoce a esta señora..

Claro, Mrs Mahacaty era tu nana y antes lo fue de James

Tenia nana en serio, no era broma?

Claro, dijo Remus con mucha tranquilidad como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. De que te sorprende,(dijo con una mueca divertida ante la cara de Harry) cuando tu naciste había guerra, y cuando Lily se imponía de que quería ir a pelear o una junta de la orden te quedabas al cuidado de Mrs Mahacaty, Sirius o yo aparte de que tus padres tenían dinero, aunque he de reconocer que tu madre no le gustaba dejarte con extraños de bebe, por eso saco a Msr Mahacaty del retiro….., pero ahora que me acuerdo vine a darte las llaves, dijo metiendo la mano al bolísimo de la túnica.

No es necesario, yo los acompaño de todas formas iba para allá para ayudar al viejo Tlynky a limpiar y comer, vamos y sirve que les cocino algo casero, mi niño esta muy delgado y tu descuidado lobito. Declaro con aire resuelto la viejecilla y emprendió camino hacia la casa de los Potter seguida por 3 jóvenes y Remus.


	2. Conociendo el pasado parte 1

Capitulo 2

Conociendo el pasado (parte 1)

-entones usted fue mi nana, y la de mi padre- dijo con algo de duda Harry Potter dirigiéndose a la simpática viejecilla sentada al otro lado de la barra de la cocina donde se habían ubicado en cuando llegaron a la mansión de los Potter's.

-si, y también conocí a tu abuela materna antes de….; ella era un amor- dijo con súbita tristeza la viejecilla, pero no dio tiempo a que ninguno de los presentes formulara alguna pregunta por que en ese momento puso ante cada uno de ellos un plato de color blanco y azul cobalto con detalles azul turquesa, color rosa palo y dorado con estelas plateadas, en lo que todos lo presentes( excepto la antigua nana) voltearon a ver tan inusual combinaron de colores en una sola pieza, para cuando voltearon al frente (cosa que de hecho no tomo mas que segundos), ya había aparecido ante ellos el mas extraño festín, que en variedad pareciera superar al de Hogwarts, grandes bandejas de pan de diversos tipos( ajo, perejil, blanco, de miel (n/a: no se ustedes pero ami no me gusta el pan si no tiene o algo untado/puesto o algún sabor), y todos cortados con mantequilla), muchos platos con diferentes guisos, un plato con pavo, otro con carne de avestruz, otro con pescado, una crema de color verde, y un platillo con una cosa parecida a un pan blanco muy delgado que ninguno había visto en su vida cubiertos de salsa de tomate y queso con cebolla (n/a: entomatadas, es un platillo típico en donde vivo); y todo eso para 5 personas si se contaba la viejecilla y Remus que había salido a ir a traer algo que le había encargado la anciana.

-ahhh, disculpe….?

- Meliah Mahacaty, pero por favor llamamenme tía Meli.

-ahh. Si ; disculpe todo esto es para nosotros..

- si aunque también para Tlynki, y Remus y por supuesto Doky

- quien es Tlynki y Doki.

-los elfos domesticos que viven aquí, y de hecho que te pertenecen- dijo sin abadonar por un solo instante esa mueca divertida de su cara que portaba desde que habian llegado a la entrada de la mansión…..

...Flash back………………………………

Recien acababan de entrar a la calle donde se encontrava la mansión Potter y el trío no quitaba su cara de asombro, que se agrando enormemente con shock al alcanzar el final de la calle y llegar a una entrada desde la que se deslumbraba una casa lo lejos, las demás casas eran casones, esa era todo una mansión, ellos habían visto ese pedazo cuando empezaron a descender la colina, pero lo consideraron un parque, quien diría que aquel pedazo de terreno de alrededor de 5 hectáreas cubierto de árboles césped y flores fuera una casa, "mi casa" pensó Harry, la puerta se abrió dejándoles el paso, y para mostrar claramente frente a ellos la hermosa y soberbia construcción de color claro con piedra y cantera salpicada de verde pos las enredaderas, la casa solo tenia un piso, por lo que al entrar lo mas impresionante era el techo, casi toda la casa tenia en ves de techo en el sentido de la palabra tragaluces enormes y techos de mosaicos de colores en forma de cúpulas, por lo que la luz era perfecta, todo muy bien iluminado con rayos ínter cruzándose en tonos rosas, malvas, celestes y oro, el piso era blanco con azul turquesa y jade, y los muebles eran todos de color beige obscuro, con madera de palisandro y adornos de color naranja y verde dándole vida, los largos ventanales al fondo tenían cortinas color olivo.

Por lo que había explicado Ms Mahacaty la puerta el fondo daba a los cuartos del ala oeste y la otra puerta daba al estudio/biblioteca y salón, y la puerta a su lado daba a la cocina e invernadero, la mujer los condujo a la cocina donde se encontraba en ese momento.

Fin del Flash Back

Elfos domésticos, míos, fue la idea que llego primero a la cabeza de Harry, rápidamente seguida por el pensamiento de : OH no; ya he tenido suficiente con Kreacher. Volteo a mirar hacia enfrente, y se encontró con la mirada de su "nana" que ahora sin embargo reflejaba cierta tristeza, por lo mismo fue que pregunto...

A que se refería con lo de mi abuela?

Hay , es una larga historia mi niño

Harry creo que Ron y yo vamos a buscar a Remus. Y ambos salieron de la cocina

Mrs…

Llámame Meli por favor, así me llamaba tu padre

Conoció bien a mi padre?

Si, supongo que tendrás tiempo para oír lo que te voy a contar, por que lo ocupas saber

Que ocupo saber?

Dime tu, dime que tanto sabes de tu pasado?

Ahhh.

El pasado es importante mi niño

Si, lo se

Déjame contarte una historia, por lo que veo tú no conoces tu propia historia mas por lo que te han contado, deja que te cuente y te ayude a recordar.

Recordar?

Si, cuando tus padres supieron que Voldemor iba tras ellos tu madre me pidió que si tu no sabias la historia completa, que te la contara, que te la recordará

Como me puede hacer recordar.

Con magia, los recuerdos de tus padres viven en tu sangre y en tu corazón aunque hayas sido muy pequeño para recordarlo en la memoria, la mente es una cosa curiosa, a veces olvidamos lo que queremos recordar, y cuando perdemos algo que era importante, el corazón se empeña en recordar lo que el cerebro no puede, es por eso que estas aquí.

Usted conoció bien a mi padre?

Si, conocí a tu padre y lo vi. enloquecer de amor por tu madre, así como conocí a tu abuelo y bisabuelo y la abuela de este, que es desde donde se remonta mi amistad con tu familia, James solía decir que me menospreciaba, que no conocía a la familia, que era parte de la familia. Dijo con una mirada llana de melancolía.

Cuantos años tiene usted, pregunto perplejo Harry

Tengo 1107 años.

Que….

No soy humana si es lo que te preguntas

Que es usted?

Soy una de los últimos descendientes de los altos elfos, de la línea de Lady Galadriel.

Ohh

Entonces listo para conocer tu historia.

Si.

Notas de la autora

Ahh, la verdad no se que poner, así que los primer capítulos serán improvisación en lo que llego a lo que planee, es curiosa se que pasara pero no se como comienzo o como finalizar esta historia, jeje, Nely ahora ves pk puse a la nana, la idea era en verdad algo así como una store teller, alguien que le pudiera decir su pasado a Harry de una buena vez sin rodeos como Dumbledore, y que de hecho le explique porke.

Jeje, por favor manden R&R, es mi primer Fanfic, sean benevolentes, ocupo apoyo y si quieren manden ideas acerca de la historia familiar de harry, todavía no se de que poner a su madre y padre si de aurores, medimagos, rompedores de maldiciones, inombrales o de ke, pero si se que no pueden trabajar en lo mismo, no me gusta esa idea, como por lo que sabemos de los merodearoes y lily ellos no tenian gustos parecidos, por cierto quieren que Sirius regrese de la muerte, y que le pongo ojos azules o grises?


	3. conociendo el pasado parte 2

Capitulo 3

_Disclaimer: OK, ya se lo saben de memoria, pero ahí va_

_Me hago llamar Elarhy, mis padres me dieron otro nombre, pero ninguno de ellos es el de J. K Rowling o JK Tolkien, el unico fin de esto es divertirme, y de paso mejorar como escritora, si ustedes disfrutan la historia es un enorme bono pero de tipo moral y emocional, por eso porfavor envienme R&R, parece que no pero da emocion ver que te llega uno._

Ahora si el cap, no pondre muchos detalles o no termino, aparte mi mente no da para tanto.

**Conociendo el pasado (parte 2)**

Era un hermoso día semi nublado, el sol se filtraba entre las nubes, de forma que no habia luz uniforme sino que de vez en cuando veías hermosos rayos dorados, las nubes de color blanco asemejaban una mezcla entre algodón y malvavisco, el aire corría como ligera brisa, con el olor a tierra mojada y brizna de pasto, así mismo en el aire podías detectar el olor de los árboles y flores que rodeaban la antigua mansión que una vez perteneciera a James y Lily Potter. (N/A: por si alguien se ha fijado me encanta describir paisajes XD)

El actual dueño de esa hermosa Mansión se encontraba en la terraza, desde hay se tenia una vista hermosa y amplia del jardín de flores que antaño plantaran Lily y su abuela paterna y al fondo se podía divisar el bosque. Harry Potter aparto sus ojos del paisaje y los fijo en Tia Meli (llamenla como quieran, hasta ami me parece raro el nombre que me le invente ¬¬, pero un nombre tenia que ponerle¡), hacia no siquiera un dia que la habia conocido y ya sentia que efectivamente esa viejecilla habia tenido un lazo muy estrecho con su familia.

Dio otro sorbo a la limonada que tenia en las manos, y miro el cielo, las nubes blancas se empezaban a entretejer de rosa, malva y dorado, el sol estaba ya casi en el horizonte, sonrio al pensar que esa era la primera vez que alguien le contaba su propia historia y no le escondia nada, durante toda la tarde habia escuchado historias de su familia, anecdotas, el porque del apeido, el porque de su fortuna, la historia de esa casa, pero solo pequeños fragmentos, lo mas importante, pero ahora se sentía mas completo, sentia que habia recuperado algo que habia perdido, y habia que reconocer que anque solo le habian contado anecdotas, estas eran ricas en detalle, por que quien mejor para contar que paso que alguien que estuvo ahí, ademas Tia Meli, acababa de descubrir tenia un voz melodiosa que atrapa a quien la oia pues contaba las historias de tal modo que podias ver la escena, sentirte ahí, y se dio cuenta de que en ese momento lo tenia cautivado con su forma de narrar apasionada y que ya habia estado antes en ese hechizo, tuvo la seguridad que ella le leia de pequeño .

bueno, esa es parte de la historia de tu familia, ahora vamos a lo mas interesante¿por donde quieres que empieze la historia de tus padres?- la vos de Tia Meli lo saco de sus sueños.

Bueno pues… me gustaria saber como era mi padre a mi edad…

Bien supongo que ahí comenzare….

-----------------------------unas despueso mejor diho casi al alba---------------------------------

Harry se doblaba de risa, hacia horas que habia comenzado el relato de todo lo que Ti Meli recordara de sus padres y mas concretamente de James, le habia contado tantas anecdotas que sentia que ya los conocia mejor, la habia contado tants historia…

Hacia un rato le habia contado que cuando Jamens hacia travesuras en el colegio y mandaban una carta de notificación,

-al principio su madre se enojaria y prometeria darle un castgo ejemplar, y que le enviaria una Howler, y al fin no lo haci porke pensaba que seria muy mal educado que un sobre le gritara a su James y decia que el castgo lo dejaria para Vacaciones, cosa que olvidaba por completo cuando James regresaba a casa.. y que bueno por que contantas bromas y notificaciones que recibian el pobre hubiera estado castigado por años, de hecho creo que todavía las cartas estan por ahí, tu abuela las guardo todas e incluso las numero…. Creo que llego al numero 4686… o algo asi..

Tambien la habia contado otra anécdota, pero esta acerca de una broma que habia hecho su padre y sus amigos que involucraba una pocion multijugos, una pocion de muertos en vida, un hechizo que convoco un pantano (n/a: algo asi como el de los gemelos en HP5), una armadura encantada, la gata del concerje, un poltegeist, amuletos magicos, encantamientos japoneses y chinos (n/a: los papelitos), un hechizo que te llevaba a una ilucion altamente realista de cualquier libro que quisieras, junto a este e cuento de Edgar Alan Poe "cuento mil y dos de sherezad", una manada de gusarapos y un perro negro, un ciervo, un perro labrador dorado y una rata…..

Pero la historia que en ese momento hacia reir a Harry era una de cuando el era un bebe…

tu padrino Sirius solia tener una moto, un dia casi le provoca un ataque nervioso a tu madre y un ataque cardiaco a tu padre de risa y preocupación, pos no vas a creer a ese loco de tu padrino un dia mientras todos estaban dormidos vino y te llevo, lo unicoq ue dejo fue una nota que decia : "me llevo al peque para enseñarla la velocidad y caceria".

-a tu madre: podras imaginar le dio un ataque de imaginar a su bebe en semejante situación y tu padre no podia siquiera decir palabra estaba aterrado por la mirada que le daba Lily por lo que "su" amigo le habia hecho a SU bebe… en fin, después de unas horas Sirius en la moto, entro llego contigo en brazos riendote como loco, en ese entonces tendrias poco menos del año.. y con un buche de numeros telefonicos de chicas… y cuando llego no vio a nadie, se preocupo y cuando llego a la cocina buscando saber donde estaba todos tu madre lo estaba esperndo, lo persiguió al podre por toda la casa por horas, pero claro que en cuanto te vio tu padre te arrebato de sus brazos presientiendo lo que haria tu madre… sabes cuando por fin Lily lo alcanzo anduvo con el pelo pintado de rosa y manchas moradas por una semana¡

Harry seguia riendo al imaginarse tal esena, en ese momento se dio cuenta de que ya habia amanecido y diculandose con Tia Meli fue a buscar a Ron y Hermaione, los encontró en la cocina comiendo un desayuno preparado por Doki, que aparentemente les estaba contando alguna anécdota de sus antiguoa amos y el amito como llamaban a Harry..

-solo dime Harry Doki….

La voz de su amigo hizo que Ron y Hermione dejaran su desayuno y lo miraran a lo ojos como preguntando.

estoy bien, creo que ya averigüe lo que quería saber.- dijo Harry

entonces mañana nos iremos….

SIP Hermiones, pero ahora ya se que siempre tendré un lugar al que volver, ahora se que realmente este es mi hogar…

Fe dien arrhy…

RON, no comas con la boca llena….

Las risas resonaron por la cocina, el resto del dia se les fue en re- explorar la casa, puesto que Ron y Hermione ya la habían explorado pero Harry no.

En ese momento entraron ala habitación del bebe, todo estaba de colo azul-celeste, verde menta y blanco, el lugar estaba lleno de peluches, encime de la cuna habia un móvil que representaba a sniches, búhos y unicornios, dentro de la cuna había 3 peluches uno de un ciervo, el otro de un perro y el otro era un lobo, los 3 tenían bordado en el pecho un emblema, el Emblema de los merodeadores…

Harry recorrió con el dedo las lineas del dibujo y sintió como se le formo un nudo en la garganta, miro alrededor, esa habitación se sentía suya, como si ya la conociese, era suya…. Miro por la ventana; era obvio que habían restaurado la habitación después del ataque, volvió a pasar la vista por la habitación, Ron y Hermione estaban viendo lo peluches mágicos en una esquina, y entonces su mirada se poso en un armario al fondo, se acerco a mirarlo mas de cerca, tenia un hermoso tallado (n/a como el la película de Narnia), lo abrió, dentro había ropa de bebe en increíble buen estado y unos estantes a un lado por dentro, en uno de ellos habia un pequeño cofre de color blanco y dorado, lo tomo y se sentó en el piso recargando la espalda e un enorme peluche en forma de Pegaso.

La caja era un poco mas grande que un ladrillo, era un blanco que brillaba en tornasol dorado y celeste, cuerno de unicornio decidio Harry, la caja también tenia un delicado y bello filigrana en dorado, cuándo la abrió los ojos de Harry brillaron en confusión y admiración, tomo los 3 dijes que estaban dentro de la caja, uno era el emblema de los merodeadores con gemas incrustadas de forma que la luz se reflejaba formando una especie de red, el oro era una esmeralda en forma de gota y el otro era un hermoso fénix de oro con gemas incrustadas, al reverso se podía leer: OF. 1980 HJPE.

"Orden del Fénix 1980 Harry James Potter Evans", leyó Harry, sin poder dejar de sentir la ponderosa magia que emanaban los 3 dijes

……………………...………….NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:…………...……………

Lo se, el capitulo no es lo mejor que se me pudo haber ocurrido, pero falta de tiempo, tareas y un parcial de Lenguaje mañana no dejan mucho cerebro para la historia, aparte de que no tenia la menor idea de que poner….. pero por otra parte es el cap mas largo hasta el momento, voy a intentar que el proximo sea mas largo….

Por favor espero R&R, voy acontinuar la historia por lo menos hasta el cap 5, pero si para entonces no tengo minimo5 r&r, o que por lo menos 3 diferentes personas me hayan mandado un R&R , no se si continue….

Asi que porfavor R&Rssss, e ideas¡

Otra cosa mas: me disculpo por la ortografía, que no es lo que mejor se me da

POR FAVOR R&R, YA ESTOY RECIBIENDO ANOMINOS, por cierto es que no sabia como hacer para que esos entraran…… es una larga historia…

Bueno ya dicho lo anterior…. Que les parece la historia hasta el momento, vamos díganlo acepto flores y tomatazos,( namas que no sean virus o bombas…… )

Bueno de una buena vez se despide:

Elarhy

"we humas have the gif of thinking, the gif or imaginaton and of creation, we have the gift of fly with golden and silver wings trough a endless diamond sky and fight even with the "forgottening", the only thing we can figth is tme, let not waist it"


End file.
